the weird competition
by rio craziness
Summary: See what will happened when the party joining in a competition in some wired races made by Nico and Pedro.


Ch1: a peaceful day hey everyone, I'm Omar , I'm gonna write Rio stories only , there won't be a bad language in my stories , and before starting the story, I would like to thank Ricardo the black hawk and Arlene the scarlet macaw for giving me a Permission to use their own characters in the story.

Our story begins in the city of samba, a beautiful city named Rio , and in the local jungle, it was a quite morning , until... the birds started to play music and when they started to feel the Rhythm... " All the birds of a feather Do what they love most of all We are the best at rhythm and laughter That's why we love Carnaval All so clear we can sing too Sun and beaches they call Dance to the music, passion and love Show us the best you can do Everyone here is on fire Get up and join in the fun Dance with a stranger, romance and danger Magic could happen for real, in Rio All by itself (itself) You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) It's real, in Rio and Know something else (something else) You can't feel it happening You can feel it all by yourself "

after the song had finished, the birds started their day, and in one of the trees hollows , there was a very special birds , they was the last birds of their kind, two spix's macaws known as Blu and Jewel , Blu was the first in waking, so he decided to go and get the breakfast , he sneaked to reach the tree hollow trying not to wake her up , after a successful reaching to the tree hollow, blu looked at jewel while she was sleeping and thought " she looks like angel while she sleeping " , then he stretched his wings and flied away.

At a mango tree , blu heard someone calling him " hey amigo , how are you doin' ? " , he turned around to find Rafael the toco toucan Blu: I'm doing great , how are you and how is your family, rafi ? Rafi: I'm just fine, and my family is fine too, except the kids still attacking everyone pass by our home, anyway I was here to get the breakfast for them, so how is Jewel? Blu (smiling) : jewel is great, I came here to get the breakfast for me and her, And I will bring her a gift . Rafi (smiling) : great, so what is the gift ?  
blu: well, I still thinking of a lot of things , but I will search for something. Rafi: OK , good luck in the searching, I gotta go, see you later amigo. blu: see you later, rafi. and with that the both of the birds had flied away from the mango tree , blu was searching for something to give to jewel, until he noticed something " I think that jewel will love it " blu thought with a smile .

After a flight to the home , blu had arrived to find that jewel is awake and not so much happy to find that she was all alone in the tree hollow. Jewel (annoyed) : where have you been, blu? Blu (putting the mangos on the tree hollow ground) : I was bring the breakfast. Jewel: and what take you so long ?  
Blu: I meet Rafael on the way, and we chatted a little. Jewel (angry) : is that what take you so long? Blu (simply) : no. Jewel (fury) : so wha... Blu (Interrupting jewel) : before you continue, that's what take me so long. then blu take something that was under his wing it was an orange lily .  
Jewel got surprised and changed her face expressions from anger to happiness .  
Jewel (happy and surprised) : Oh blu...  
blu (smiling) : no more words , just let me put it for you then blu moved towards jewel and put the lily in her feather's crown Jewel (checking the lily) : how I look? Blu (messing up with jewel) : the same .  
Jewel (annoyed) : what ? Blu (smiling) : I mean the same like an angel .  
Jewel: thank you blu , and I got a gift for you Blu (kinda surprised) : really?, you do? Jewel didn't answer just moved towards blu then she caught blu and locked her peak in his, blu surprised but he didn't take along time in surprising, he enjoyed the kiss , after a moment they broke the kiss but jewel continued holding blu in a hug Jewel: I'm sorry blu for being angry at you. Blu: it's OK , don't mention it. ***  
Meanwhile at the samba club , Nico the yellow canary and his best friend Pedro the Red-crested cardinal were thinking for something new to do to get more people to the club nico (annoyed) : ahhh man, how we can bring more people to this club ?  
Pedro (bored) : me too amigo , don't know Nico: my idea was great Pedro (sarcastically) : yeah , making a little shop in the club for selling bottlecaps Nico (sarcastically) : look who is talking , the owner of the school of samba. Pedro (angry) : and what's wrong with that? Nico (angry) : oh nothing , just making a school for samba , IN THE CITY OF SAMBA !  
Pedro (fury) : YOUR IDEA IS SUCK .  
Nico (fury) : YOUR IDEA IS THE WORST .

And with that the fight started between the samba birds until someone entered the samba club it was a black hawk he looked at the fight and shouted "HEY GUYS , TAKE IT EASY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

The samba birds stopped the fight

Nico: hey Rico , how are you doin' ? Rico: I'm good, now why you guys were fighting ? Pedro: ok, we were thinking for ideas to get more people to the club then nico don't wanna to admit that my idea is better than his...  
Nico (angry and Interrupting Pedro) : MY IDEA IS BETTER THAN YOUR SAMBA SCHOOL.  
Pedro (angry) : MY IDEA IS BETTER THAN YOUR LITTLE BOTTLECAPS SHOP.  
Nico (fury) : TUBBY .  
Pedro (fury) : TWEETY BIRD .  
and the fight was about to start once again but this time Rico got it , he put his wings in front of them and pushed them away from each other Rico : GUYS, GUYS, guys, calm down...  
the samba birds calmed down once again , suddenly the samba birds looked at Rico Samba birds: YOU! Rico (kinda surprised) : what? Samba birds: you will Judge between us. Rico: ok, let me think Nico: fine Rico (thought) : (samba school, bottlecaps shop, what a suck ideas ? )  
Pedro : what do you think ?  
Rico: the two sucks. Samba birds (disappointed) : why? Rico (looking at Pedro) : I will tell you why, making a samba school in the city of samba is not a good idea, no one will come to you, cus we are all know how to dance samba, and if someone came to the school, it's only gonna be the kids and it's gonna be babysitting more than a school, right Pedro ? Pedro (agreed with Rico) : right amigo.  
Rico (looking at Nico) : and Nico , maybe the bottlecap fits you. , but do you think that one of them will fits me ? , I guess no , right nico ? Nico (agreed with rico) : you're right amigo. Rico (smiling) : you two should try to find another ideas. Samba birds (smiling) : alright, we will try Rico (heading to the bar) : alright that the spirit, you should leave your little competition away and search for a go...  
The samba birds looked at each other with a smile and shouted: THAT'S IT ! Rico (droping the orange juice from the surprise) : WHAT !? what now ? Samba birds (excited) : making a competition between the birds of Rio , what do you think Rico? Rico (smiling) : that's not bad , nice idea Samba birds (excited) : Finally we got a good idea

The first chapter is over , whow , keep an eye for the next chapter 


End file.
